


Sleigh Ride

by Leviarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Crhistmas fluff for John and Sherlock. Vaguely slashy, if that's what you're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowrebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainbowrebecca).



"Alright, what's the matter?" John asked as he and Sherlock wandered through the streets of London. It was chilly, but not horribly so, and snow was falling around them, but it was light and pleasant. And yet, Sherlock wore an expression of annoyance (the same one he generally wore when Anderson walked into the room.)

"These people…they're all so… cheerful," Sherlock replied in disgust.

John smiled. "It's Christmas time," he said. "People are supposed to be cheerful."

"But it doesn't make any sense. There is a serial killer on the loose, and everyone is decorating their houses and dragging those smelly trees around and  _caroling_." He said the last word as if it were a swear. "It doesn't make sense for everyone to be so cheerful when there is a killer out there."

"It doesn't have to make sense. People look for any reason to be cheerful in bad times. And it's Christmas! Besides, you're usually very cheerful when there's a killer," he added. "And that is most certainly not normal."

Sherlock glared at him as a group of five or six college students walked by singing carols.

"Ugh," Sherlock made a face and pulled John into a nearby coffee shop.

"What are we doing?" John asked.

"Getting away from those damned children. And getting coffee." He turned to the woman at the register and opened his mouth, but before she could speak, she started talking.

"Good morning, can I offer you a Peppermint Mocha or Gingerbread Spice Latte?"

"Aaagh," Sherlock cried and practically ran from the store.

"Was it something I said?" the barista, who's nametag read  _Annie_ , asked.

John shook his head. "He's just weird. I'll try the Gingerbread Spice."

A minute later, he departed the café and met up with a very disturbed looking Sherlock.

"Oh, calm down," John said, rolling his eyes. "This is actually quite good. Would you like some?"

Sherlock turned his nose up at it as they continued to walk.

__  
**Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,**   


__  
**Ring-ting-tingling too,**   


__  
**Come on, it's lovely weather**   


__  
**For a sleigh ride together with you,**   


Sherlock made yet another sound of annoyance as they passed a group of carolers who seemed to be working for a man who was offering rides on hours drawn carriages.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," John said, grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling him toward the carolers.

"What are you doing?" He cried as though he was in physical pain. "Don't bring me near them."

"Shut up and enjoy the ride," John said, paying the man then climbed into the carriage. He had to pull Sherlock in after him.

"This is dreadful," Sherlock stated before they even began to move.

"What is wrong with you?" John asked. "Were you not hugged as a child or something?"

Sherlock blinked rapidly as he observed the surroundings as they passed through the city. Children playing in the cold snow, families decorating their homes, people meeting happily with strangers.

"People are strange," Sherlock said.

A few minutes later, when they had reached their destination, they climbed out of the carriage, then John thanked the driver and apologized for Sherlock's behavior.

"Wasn't that nice?" John asked as they began walking once more.

"No."

John rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand people. All this 'holiday cheer' makes no sense to me."

"That's good. Because people don't understand you either."


End file.
